


Rain

by thats_vexing



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_vexing/pseuds/thats_vexing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rain finally set in he was trying to sleep, Jason keeping watch, both of them wrapped under thin blankets that failed to stop the clinging damp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been very sleepy in this fandom, and my brain is getting sluggish, bear with me, here’s a very quick read. But, hooray, I managed to write fluff and not make it h/c!

He could see it looming from the west; great, grey clouds that made the air feel heavier just by looking at them. When the rain finally set in he was trying to sleep, Jason keeping watch, both of them wrapped under thin blankets that failed to stop the clinging damp. The trees above did little to protect them from the onslaught of rain. Fat droplets dribbled off of branches into Pythagoras’s eyes and face and a rouge wind chilled him through his rapidly dampening clothes.

Pythagoras shivered and curled as far into himself as he could. The fire they had huddled around earlier was pitifully cold and sodden.

"Pythagoras?"

Even in the blackness, he could make out Jason staring at him as he twisted towards the voice, barely audible over the rushing of the rain. That had been all the prompting that Jason needed before he shuffled closer, and suddenly there was a warm body pressed against his back; equally soaked, but warm none the less. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” Jason whispered into Pythagoras’ ear, and he fought back another shiver that had nothing to do with the cold. He was grateful for the strong arm that wrapped around his waist carefully.

Since the trip to Helios, Pythagoras had refrained from joining the others on any more errands, opting instead to earn a little money supplying medical advice and assistance, when he wasn’t working on his triangles anyway. He just wasn’t built for epic journeys. But in a stroke of coincidental bad luck, Hercules had hurt his back in a tavern brawl, and was in no shape to accompany Jason on the courier job that he had accepted. Pythagoras was hardly going to let Jason go alone.

"Don’t say another word," Pythagoras mumbled. "I chose to come with you."

Jason huffed out a laugh; his hot breath ticked the nape of Pythagoras’ neck. “Only because you felt obliged to.”

Pythagoras sighed. He knew that Jason appreciated the company, and he couldn’t in good conscience let him wander through the woods alone. A large droplet of water caught the corner of his eye and he flinched, the arm around his waist tightened instinctively. “Of all days to rain,” he grumbled, and twisted in his lover’s hold, he melted into the embrace, and buried his nose into Jason’s collarbone. “I don’t know what the gods are playing at,” he murmured onto Jason’s cool, damp skin, raised in goose bumps, “it is probably revenge for that bread you stole the other day.”

"That was three weeks ago!" Jason protested. "And I paid him eventually." He curled around Pythagoras and pressed a kiss to his damp hair, growing more and more frizzy by the minute. Pythagoras felt the warmth of it. "Where I come from, it rains almost every day.  So I suppose bad luck follows me wherever I go."

"Every day? How miserable."

"It’s not so bad. I quite like it. Just… Being  _out_  in the rain, not so much.”

Pythagoras tilted his head up so that Jason can see his frown. “What is there to like about rain?”

"It freshens things up, it brings life…"

"It’s cold, it creates mud…"

"And it means I can do this," Jason interrupted quietly, and he reached up to trace his thumb gently over a trail of raindrops on Pythagoras’ cheek.

"Uh—"

"And this," Pythagoras had to fight his instinct to blink as Jason’s thumb skimmed feather-light across his eyelashes, sweeping away the droplets that clung to them. "And this," Jason began to follow the sprinkling of rain on Pythagoras’ face with his lips, trailing along his cheekbones, his forehead, and pressing a single, chaste kiss to the hollow under his eye. Pythagoras chuckled, despite feeling like his insides were melting into a puddle. He was silenced by another kiss, on the lips this time, but he could feel the smile that tugged at the corners of Jason’s mouth.

They were still cold and wet, but for a brief, wonderful moment, that didn’t matter.

Pythagoras in turn nipped at a single drop that sat on Jason’s top lip, and letting Jason feel the words rather than hear them, he whispered onto his lips, “You know you don’t have to wait for it to rain to do that?”


End file.
